When the dorsal portion of the caudate nucleus was anodally polarized in reference to the ventral portion, the neurons in the anterior sigmoid gyrus were found to be depolarized; whereas when the dorsal portion was cathodally polarized, the neurons became hyperpolarized. the hyperpolarization response of the cortical neurons has a higher threshold than the depolarization response.